


The Thunder Rolls

by kjonginexo



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, SO YES THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING TO THOSE DESERVING OF ONE, So much angst, Song fic, ends with chankai, i give the deserving people happy endings, starts with sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Another love grows cold on a sleepless night.





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO ITS ANOTHER GARTH SONG FIC, ITS CALLED THE THUNDER ROLLS. I CHANGED THE ENDING BC IN THE LONG VERSION THE WIFE SHOOTS THE HUSBAND AND I'M NOT INTO THAT SO HOPEFULLY THIS ENDING SUFFICES.

Sehun rolled over on the cheap motel bed, his eyes were set on the green digits of the alarm clock. His nose was wrinkled in disgust at the smell of a cigarette burning in the bed next to him. 3:26 in the morning, he knew it was too late to go home but he couldn’t stay in this hotel room. “Can you put that out?” Sehun asked quietly, turning over to the tall man next to him with shaggy curly black hair. The other’s long legs were bent up, naked lower half covered with the hotel blanket, chest exposed with red scratch marks made courtesy of Sehun. He couldn’t remember his name right now, he didn’t want to, he watched the smoke roll from the reddish lips as the other chuckled quietly. “Don’t like cigarette smell?” 

He didn’t want to say the real reason so he nodded over at Chanyoo (Chanyeol?) “Yeah, kind of gross.” Sehun sat up in the bed, rubbing his drowsy eyes, sighing quietly as he looked out at the rain beating the window. “I gotta go.” He said, the other rolled on his side, staring up at Sehun. Sehun was pretty sure his name was Chanyeol because never would he go for someone named Chanyoo or something ugly like that. “This was fun.” Sehun smiled tight, nodding as he shrugged on his clothes. “Fun for a one time thing.” Chanyeol laughed, sitting up in the bed, finally extinguishing the cigarette in the ashtray next to the bed. “I only want you for one night.”

Sehun made sure he had everything, eyes flickering over to the digital clock to see it was 3:30, he knew the streets would be empty, it would be a fast drive to get to his house across town. Thunder cracked into the cloudy rainy night, he bid himself a quiet goodbye as he walked out into the motel outdoor hall. 

The rain splashed on him from the ledges as he walked over to the staircase, looking at the flickering neon sign that said ‘vacant’, watched the rain patter over it making it flicker more with small outages in between. He let a sigh out, watching his breath fog up the air in front of him with a little vapor cloud as he went down the stairs. His car wasn’t anything luxurious, just an economy car to get him by, tonight it would get him by to his nice little house at a too late hour. 

He got in his car, watching the rain fall on the windshield with a little sigh as he started the car. His headlights turned on, he watched as it lit up the pavement before him and with one more convincing push, he took off to the empty streets. It looked like a ghost town, and even though it was warm earlier today the cold of the night seemed to match the coldness of how Sehun was feeling. It was strange, how no cars were out, rain falling hard on his windshield now as he approached a red light. 

His fingers lifted off the steering wheel to sniff at his coat, a soft curse fell from his lips as he smelled like cigarette smoke. There was no way to explain that, how could he? Sehun doesn’t smoke and anyone he’s around doesn’t have the habit. He doesn’t go into smoking bars, truly he does hate the smell so that was semi-honest but still, there was no way to explain the smell. 

He knew every light would be on in the house, he knew that his husband would be sitting on the bed with his cellphone in hand only because he would get tired of cleaning the place that was already spotless. Sehun knew very well that Jongin would be worried out of his mind, Sehun worked late sometimes in the city, some nights he said that to be able to just go out and let out steam after work before coming home. Some nights would end up like tonight and he knew he was coming back from a place he should’ve never been. He hoped Jongin would hope tonight it was the weather that kept him out so late, but Sehun knew Jongin was smarter, one whiff of the cigarette smoke would tell the other everything he needed to know.

 

The rest of the drive was quiet, long, the only sound was thunder and rain whipping against his windshield and the sound of the wipers. Sehun pulled into the driveway and justa s he figured, every light was on from the windows. The living room was empty, the kitchen wasn’t able to be seen but Sehun knew his husband would be in the bedroom. Sehun heaved out a sigh, bundling himself up in the smelly coat. 

His hand found the door handle to the car, Sehun gave one glance to the lit house, lips pressing in a tight line. He was scared out of his mind, and he knew it was dumb for him to be so scared since he did this to himself. No one told him to cheat, no, Chanyeol didn’t know he had a husband waiting at home. Experiencing another sleepless night in their empty cold bedroom, no one told Sehun to sleep with the tall man. He was scared to lose Jongin but he felt like he deserved everything coming to him, it was his doing, his alone.

His feet touched the wet ground, a shaky sigh exhaled from his mouth drawing another swirl of fog. He shut the door to the car, locking it without the horn sounding. His feet splashed into the puddles leading to the porch, keys rattling in his hands as he unlocked the door, stepping in. The house smelled like Jongin, it always did. How could it smell like Sehun if he wasn’t home? He kicked his boots off by the door, shrugging off the cigarette scented coat. He stared at it a little before he heard the familiar creak of the bedroom door. 

“Sehun?” The honey like voice sounded so small, it made Sehun wince. He took a few steps down the hall to see Jongin in his favorite sweater. Jongin’s tan skin looked a little paler, the bags under his eyes were evident, full soft lips now dry. He still looked beautiful even though he was worn. “Baby.” His voice cracked, watching Jongin run over to him with arms now snaking tightly around his middle. Sehun buried his face in the warm crook of Jongin’s neck. He’d take this moment of peace of Jongin holding him so tight, he knew the storm outside would turn into a storm inside, deafening the thunder outside. 

“You smell like cigarettes.” Jongin finally commented, pulling away slowly, the furrow in his brow. Sehun nodded, staring down at him, he didn’t have an excuse so he stayed silent.  It was almost as if Sehun could see the lightning whip into Jongin’s eyes as they widened, hurt feigning across his face that quickly flamed into the heat of anger and betrayal. “You cheated on me? With who? Someone prettier? Someone who just threw themselves at you? Someone more interesting? What is it?”

Jongin shoved hard at his chest with every word, Sehun watched the water fall from his eyes like it was rain, lightning of anger and hurt flashing in his pupils. “None of those.” Sehun answered quietly, chest slightly caving in at Jongin’s every punch to his chest through angry sobs. “I was so stupid to possibly think you were really out late working, or that it was the weather keeping you out. How long?” Sehun felt his back hit the wall, it hurt but it didn’t hurt as much as seeing Jongin so hurt. The other now held his shirt tightly, bunching the fabric up in his fists. “This person was a one night thing.” Jongin slapped his hand harshly against Sehun’s chest, making a clap sound. “This person? So there was more?” 

Sehun sniffled, rubbing his nose with a hesitant nod. Jongin scoffed with a loud laugh, slapping Sehun’s chest, sniffles and soft cries filled the room combined with claps from the slaps. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, I fucking hate you Oh Sehun.” Jongin said through loud sobs, finally pulling away to go to the bedroom.

Sehun stood still for a few moments, the thunder outside sounded muted from the thunder of Jongin’s sobs. He wiped at his tears and took a small breath, his head lifted to the sound of glass crashing in the room. He darted into the bedroom to see a dresser fallen over, picture frames with pictures of the two broken, Jongin tossing them against the wall before opening the dressers. “You want your fucking clothes to smell like cigarettes? Cologne of someone’s else?” Jongin bitterly shouted through his teeth, scooping as much as he could in his arms. “Jongin-” Jongin shoved past him, leaving Sehun to follow. His hand touched Jongin’s toned bicep earning a loud hiss. “Don’t  _ fucking _ touch me.” Sehun hastily removed his hands, watching Jongin go to the front door. His bare feet padded against the concrete patio, he watched his clothes fly into the lawn to soak in the mud and rain. 

“I’m sorry.” He yelled out, watching Jongin come in with damp hair, laughing dryly. “Bet you weren’t sorry when you were being fucked into. Fuck you, fuck your sorry. We’re done.” Jongin shoved past Sehun again, going back into the room. He heard more dresser drawers open, Jongin must have grabbed everything from them in this trip going back out. Sehun knew the rain outside didn’t compare to the tears from Jongin’s eyes. He heard the clutter of hangers, Sehun didn’t bother to stop him but rather he apologized softly everytime Jongin walked by, wincing at every ‘fuck you’ or scoff. He was sure all his clothes were muddy and wet in the lawn now, but it wasn’t enough. 

Jongin stood in front of him, chest heaving, staring Sehun down. “I don’t want to see your fucking face again. So when you go to work, you can call my office and I’ll get my shit. How does that sound?” Jongin rummaged through the key bowl, grabbing his own set of car keys. Panic filled Sehun’s body. “Where are you going to go?” His question got met with a dry laugh and a hateful glare. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jongin ran into the room, pulling out the suit he planned to wear for work the next day. 

Sehun followed him, crying more now than he was previously. “Don’t leave, please don’t leave, please Jongin, please, baby.” Jongin shook his head. “Don’t call me that. Don’t contact me, don’t. Fuck you, I hate you.” Jongin left the fully lit house, work suit over his shoulder as he went to his car. Sehun stood in the doorway, watching the rain hit the silhouette of his husband. He watched as the car turned on, pull out of the drive, disappear into the night where lightning cracked in the sky. He didn’t like how the house smelled like Jongin, he didn’t like trudging into the destroyed bedroom to sit by his phone and wait. He didn’t like what it felt like to be in Jongin’s shoes.

 

Jongin woke up in a not so cheap motel, he stared at his phone alarm for seven. Three hours of sleep was normal now, it was all normal in his restless nights. He worked for a prestigious law firm, he figured today he could do some necessary things like find an apartment and draw up divorce papers that were basic enough for Sehun to sign at first glance. 

He heaved on his suit, washing his face, pinching his cheeks to bring some redness to them to slightly help his tan skin. He let his hair go natural, he liked it that way. He exited the hotel room, going to his car. The sky was a cloudy one, the storm must’ve passed he thought. Sehun didn’t contact him, thankfully, but maybe it had to do with Jongin blocking his number. The drive was faster than normal, he chose a hotel close to his job. 

The office spared him the odd looks, but it was alright since people checked on him and he really didn’t want to say anything. He managed to get the divorce papers done before noon, apartment hunting was going smoothly until the tall receptionist approached his desk. He was nice enough, Jongin thinks. Cute, tall, shaggy curly black hair that was always pushed up. He looked nice in work clothes, only thing was that he smelled like cigarettes sometimes. “Jongin? Your husband called and said he left for work?” His baritone voice was hard to keep quiet but for Jongin’s sake, he managed. Jongin smiled softly at the other, blinking back some tears. “Um, thank you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol didn’t move away after like he usually did when he delivered Jongin’s messages. “I know you’ve been telling people you’re fine, but what happened, really.”

Jongin blinked up at the taller, standing up now, hand finding the larger one to guide him into the empty break room. The other silently followed, not having a problem with it as Jongin let the taller enter first. He shut the door, breathing out quietly. Jongin’s wide fond brown eyes met the naturally happy ones, he liked them. “I found out last night my husband, Sehun, had been having affairs.” Chanyeol’s face fell, in fact he even went a little pale. “Sehun? Do you have a picture?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed but he slowly nodded, stepping over to Chanyeol to show him a picture. “Oh my god.” Chanyeol said quietly, hands clamping over his mouth. “He didn’t have a ring on, he didn’t even mention you.” Jongin looked up at Chanyeol with furrowed brows before water sprang to his eyes. 

“You were with him last night.” His voice was crestfallen, Chanyeol had water in his eyes, a tear slipping from his eyes. “I didn’t know, he didn’t even mention you he wasn’t wearing a ring, I’m so sorry. Jongin I’m so sorry, if I had known I wouldn’t have. Please why would I have? I think you’re so cute, I kept my distance because you’re married.” Jongin shook his head, smiling lightly at Chanyeol. “God, it wasn’t your fault. How would you know? I never said his name or he never came, nothing. Wait, you think I’m cute?” 

Chanyeol nodded, wiping at his eyes as a shaky little sigh left his mouth. “I thought you were cute since you started here.” Jongin smiled faintly, a soft giggle trailing from his lips. “Well we have three things in common.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his mouth. “What’s that?” Jongin shrugged a little bit, running his hand through his hair. “We got played by the same guy, we work for the same company, and we both think we’re cute.” Chanyeol nodded, stepping a little closer to Jongin, hand held out. “How about I have your cell number and we can choose a time outside of work to find out what else we have in common?” 

Jongin nodded, letting his cellphone slide into Chanyeol’s hand, softly whispering as if it were a secret or 100 other people were around. “In the normal world, we call it a date.” Chanyeol chuckled, giving Jongin his phone back after inputting his contact. “It’s a date, then.”

 

Sehun walked back into his house, it was dark. The house wasn’t lit like it always was but it still smelled like Jongin. He flicked on the light to see a bunch of things missing, a paper on the kitchen counter with a pen. He walked over to it, a sticky note and a stapled packet sat. ‘Sign these, call my office to tell me when you have and we’ll set up a time you can come in to finalize them.’ Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed, staring over at the set of papers to see divorce papers. 

Tears hit the paper, smudging some of the ink now as a little sob escaped his lips, hands covering his cheeks as he sniffled. He sat up, sobbing into his hands as his chest heaved. He hated himself in this moment, he hated himself more now than he did last night when Jongin tossed everything of his into the rain. It was all real, Jongin wouldn’t ever come home, he wouldn’t ever see the house lit up for him and the smiling face of the other to see him. It was all gone, he’ll forever have to live with the sight of lightning flashing in Jongin’s eyes embedded in his memory. 

 

A month passed now, Sehun sat in Jongin’s office conference room. Some short guy led him here and told him Jongin would be in shortly. Sehun’s fingers lightly drummed against the wood, eyes watching out the glass windows of the room until he saw the familiar tan skin. Hair once black was now a deep brown, but Sehun saw another familiar face holding Jongin’s hips. 

He couldn’t even process how beautiful Jongin looked, or how much he missed him since he could see Jongin laughing at whatever the taller male said. The taller male who had a smile he could remember from a late night, and it wasn’t until the other finally looked straight up that he remembered it was Chanyeol. Chanyeol was holding Jongin, Chanyeol took the smiles that was once saved for him to keep for himself, and now he got to kiss the lips that were all once Sehun’s. 

Sehun pried his eyes away, his mouth felt dry, thunder rolled in his mind but he had no reason. He messed up, he didn’t know Chanyeol worked with Jongin, and he really didn’t know he would fall into the arms of someone else he slept with. The door opened, he looked up to see Chanyeol standing next to Jongin, thumb brushing along Jongin’s shoulder as Jongin silently flipped through. Sehun signed everything right, he knew it and he knew this meeting would be brief. 

He looked at Jongin, the lightning of hurt and betrayal was gone, instead replaced by the sunlight of someone new, someone better, Chanyeol. Sehun pressed his lips together, nodding at Jongin when got up wordlessly and Chanyeol dismissed him to go. The storm in his heart was brewing, but it could only rain down on him since it was on him the love of his life was gone.


End file.
